Pas à pas
by Marluuna
Summary: L'Arc en ciel. Quand un drame survint, le groupe doit se serrer les coudes...
1. Chapitre 1

**J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a bien 3 ou 4 ans et par hasard en rangeant mon ordinateur, je suis retombée dessus, et j'ai décidé de la poursuivre. Je repasse cependant sur ce que j'avais écris car pas mal de choses ne me plaisent plus... Mais je profite des vacances pour commencer à la publier !**

**J'ai situé, pour des raisons diverses et un peu de hasard aussi, la fic vers la fin des années 90 et le début des années 2000. Je ne suis pas persuadée que cela change trop de choses hormis le fait que pour ce qu'on en sait, aucun des membres n'était marié à l'époque.**

**Chapitre 1**

On l'avait appelé au beau milieu de la nuit. Et il était venu, il aurait volé s'il en avait eu la capacité. Il était venu parce qu'après tout ce temps passé côte à côte jour après jour, toutes ces incroyables choses vécues ensemble, ils n'étaient plus de simples amis ni encore moins des collègues de travail. Ils étaient autre chose. Ils partageaient ce lien spécial. Tous les quatre, déjà. Mais surtout tous les deux. C'est drôle : il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience jusque là, un peu comme si c'était juste normal. C'est juste que quand le téléphone avait sonné, le tirant de son sommeil et qu'on lui avait asséné _« Tetsu a eu un accident de voiture »,_ son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'était normal : on pouvait tout imaginer, le pire en tête bien sûr.

Quand Hyde arriva à l'hôpital, habillé à la va-vite et l'air de quelqu'un réveillé en sursaut, il reconnut aussitôt les parents du bassiste, qu'il avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Douloureux spectacle. Sa mère semblait brisée, écrasée par le chagrin alors que d'une main, elle s'appuyait contre le mur. Son autre main, tremblante, lui servait à passer un mouchoir sur ses yeux, geste inutile puisque les larmes essuyées cédaient inlassablement la place à de nouvelles. Derrière elle, la tenant par les épaules, un homme droit et digne la soutenait. A ses yeux rouges et humides, on devinait que seule la pudeur l'empêchait de rejoindre sa femme dans son désespoir, mais il ne devait pas en penser moins. Hyde déglutit difficilement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant du même coup. Il n'était pas… ? Il n'était quand même pas…

_Hyde !_

Il se retourna, croisant le regard d'un Ken accablé. Le guitariste ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude -c'est donc que l'heure était grave- alors qu'il jetait des regards à la porte derrière laquelle devait probablement se trouver leur chanteur. Hyde eut la nausée. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à venir, mais est-ce que durant ce laps de temps, Tetsu avait cédé ? Celui qui aimait tant la vie, qui était la gaieté incarnée, qui semblait ne jamais être fatigué, jamais rassasié, avait-il finalement rendu les armes ? Impossible. Impensable. Mais le guitariste dissipa vite sa peur :

_C'est pas passé loin… Il aurait pu y rester. _

_Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_J'ai pas trop compris... Il aurait dérapé, peut-être pour éviter un truc ou il aurait perdu le contrôle... Et il a fini dans un arbre._

_Mon Dieu... _murmura Hyde, ses mains commençant à trembler.

_C'est un miracle, mais il est en vie._

_Alors… Pourquoi vous…_ commença Hyde en désignant les parents du leader puis en regardant Ken, à la mine décidément très sombre.

_Parce que… Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais de ce qu'on a pu capter, c'est... pas très bon. Il est sur la table, là._

Le soulagement qui avait pris Hyde en sachant son ami vivant se dissipa lorsqu'il entendit cela. Tetsu était touché, c'était un fait. Mais où ? Et de quelle façon, surtout ? Quel était son état, en bref ? L'attente est insupportable, le doute insurmontable et l'angoisse ingérable, dans ces cas là. Hyde s'assit, épuisé tout à coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il venait d'une famille où par chance, il n'y avait encore jamais eu de malheur. Donc ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement était une nouveauté qu'il ne savait absolument pas gérer. Il avait envie de pleurer et en même temps, il se sentait très en colère, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de rassurer tout le monde, ou que tout le monde vienne le rassurer...

Yukki arriva quelques temps plus tard, habitant plus loin que les autres, et il eut droit aux mêmes bribes de nouvelles. Parfois, on se dit que la peine est moins lourde à porter quand on est entouré. A plusieurs, on peut se distribuer l'angoisse et la supporter. Conneries, selon Hyde. Lui, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait qu'on lui dise ce qui se passait. Et plus encore, il ne supportait plus de voir les parents de son meilleur ami dans cet état. Les sanglots de sa mère déchiraient son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils retentissaient, pire que si elle hurlait dans ce grand couloir plein de monde et pourtant si vide en même temps.

Et enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures et des heures, un médecin marcha vers eux, tout en réajustant ses lunettes. Enfin ils allaient savoir. Bien sûr, il ne voulut parler qu'à la famille et malgré leur frustration, tous s'écartèrent, tentant de loin, de saisir la moindre bonne nouvelle sur le visage du médecin. Mais difficile à dire. Puis, ils virent les parents suivre le médecin. Ils allaient le voir ? Alors... Ca devait aller, non ?

Des siècles plus tard encore, ils finirent par revenir vers eux. À leur tête, Hyde se sentit encore plus mal. Ces fameuses mauvaises nouvelles... Il voulait savoir, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps ! Il regarda Ken, semblant lui demander en silence si cela se faisait. Le guitariste dû décider que oui puisque ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative, et s'avança vers les parents du chanteur. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de poser la question, le père de Tetsu devina ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se racla la gorge, se redressa et aida sa femme, visiblement épuisée, à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Sa voix s'éleva, grave bien qu'incertaine et les mots tombèrent tandis que Yukki, Ken et Hyde cessèrent presque de respirer :

_Il… Il n'a pas encore repris conscience. Mais cela viendra._

_Je vous en prie, dites-nous…_ implora presque le guitariste.

_Pour ses jambes…_

_Mon Dieu, non ! _S'écria Hyde, portant les mains devant sa bouche.

_Attends…_

Yukki, une main sur son épaule, le priait de garder son calme. D'une part parce que toute interruption ferait que peut-être, le père de Tetsu aurait du mal à poursuivre ses explications… Et d'autre part parce que s'affoler n'aiderait personne… bien qu'il soit lui-même angoissé rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre la suite. Hyde acquiesça mécaniquement et ne dit plus un mot.

_Les médecins disent… Ils ne veulent pas être trop optimistes là-dessus. Ils pensent qu'avec de l'effort, et de la chance... Peut-être qu'un jour..._

_Alors il y a de l'espoir ? _s'enquit Yukki, une bouffée de soulagement le prenant.

_Il faut attendre son réveil pour le certifier. Et cela dépendra surtout de lui... _

_C'est… Bien… Je suppose… _murmura le batteur, bien conscient que cet espoir était plus que fragile.

_Son réveil permettra aussi de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres dommages..._

_Il pourrait... ?_

_L'accident a été sérieux. Je ne veux pas le dire à ma femme mais... J'ai presque peur qu'il se réveille. Comment vais-je lui dire, pour ses jambes_...

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Personne n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Tetsu était leur plus jeune enfant, leur seul fils et chacun d'eux savait combien, même si dans la famille ils n'étaient guère démonstratifs, Tetsu comptait pour eux. Combien ils étaient fiers de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli. Après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles le père de Tetsu semblait sur le point de craquer, Ken se sentit obliger de dire ce dont il se doutait déjà :

_Si... Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit…_

_Je crains que non, Ken-kun. Mais… Merci d'être présents... Ou plutôt si, _se ravisa-t-il, _il y a bien une chose._

_Dites, s'il vous plaît ! _

_Pouvez-vous... garder les journalistes à distance ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils essayaient d'entrer dans l'hôpital et... c'est la dernière chose dont mon fils et ma femme ont besoin en ce moment._

_On fera le maximum, _assura rapidement Yukki, grimaçant à l'idée de la présence de ces vautours qu'il détestait.

_Merci. Je vais l'emmener prendre un peu l'air derrière... Et puis ses sœurs sont en chemin... La nuit n'est pas terminée..._

Le couple s'éloigna sous leurs regards encore choqués. Ils allaient faire de leur mieux, sinon pour aider, au moins pour soutenir. Hors de question qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Pour y faire quoi, qui plus est ? Pour ruminer, se ronger les sangs et enchaîner les hypothèses dramatiques ? Oh bien sûr ils le feraient même en restant ici, mais c'était impossible à éviter. Autant rester ensemble. Et quand les deux sœurs de Tetsu arriveraient, il voudraient sûrement être en famille, alors seulement là, ils devraient sûrement partir... Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Yukki, tout à coup.

Ca et... Il fallait bien y penser. Yukki était sûr que les autres aussi se le disaient... Si... Si jamais il avait d'autres séquelles ? Et si plus jamais il n'arriverait à se tenir debout ? Tous connaissaient assez Tetsu pour savoir que cela serait intolérable pour lui. Jamais il n'accepterait cela. Qui le pourrait, d'ailleurs ? Mais presque, le plus étonnant à l'heure actuelle, était l'attitude de Hyde. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis un bon moment. Pire, il semblait sonné, sans aucune réaction.

En réalité, il ne comprenait pas. Les mots entendus n'avaient pour lui aucun sens concret. Ca ressemblait même à une grosse blague. Mais elle était tout, sauf amusante... Mécaniquement, Hyde se dirigea vers l'extérieur. De l'air frais et des cigarettes, c'était tout ce qu'il avait en vue pour le moment. Aucun des deux autres ne semblait avoir le courage de le suivre pour l'instant, ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'il s'éloignait d'eux ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, malgré cette longue absence sans poster quoi que ce soit ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Voici donc le second chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira également !**

**Chapitre 2**

Le jourallait bientôt se lever, lorsque Yukki rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il vibrait encore, mais il n'avait plus la force de décrocher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dépensé toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le premier appel de Nakahira, leur manager. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de plus, désormais. Et faire des efforts, à ce stade, c'était trop... Il s'étira et réprima un bâillement. Etrange sensation. Il était fatigué par les émotions et le manque de sommeil, mais il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de dormir. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon. Il avait envie d'être seul et à la fois, d'être entouré. Toutes ses émotions étaient contradictoires et franchement, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il réalisa alors que Hyde était dehors depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et qu'à lui aussi, un peu d'air frais ferait peut-être du bien... Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ken vint le rejoindre :

_Est-ce que toi aussi, notre manager te harcèle ? _Soupira-t-il en regardant son portable vibrer dans sa main.

_C'était à prévoir... Tetsu injoignable, c'est du jamais vu... _répondit Yukki sur le même ton las. _Il a tout de suite flairé le truc. Je vais le rappeler. Il a le droit d'être tenu au courant... Il est aussi un ami, après tout. Et il pourra certainement nous aider à... gérer certaines choses._

_Bon courage. Je vais voir Hyde. Son absence m'inquiète._

_Je préfère ma tâche que la tienne, je crois.._

Le guitariste sortit, et l'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait bien chaud dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais il y avait une différence notable. Mais ce petit vent le sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Il inspira profondément, ferma un instant les yeux et s'imagina combien ce serait super, si en les rouvrant, toute cette nuit n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il les rouvrit, et eu un pauvre sourire : cela aurait été trop facile, pas vrai ? Mais rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve. La douleur des parents de son vieil ami, qu'il connaissait bien... Les larmes de sa sœur la plus âgée quand elle était arrivée dans la nuit, catastrophée... L'autre ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, et elle serait sûrement dans le même état. Et Ken n'avait plus le courage de regarder un tel spectacle. Il devait s'empêcher de craquer pour ne pas en rajouter, et rien que cela, c'était un véritable exploit... Ne pas écouter la petite voix qui l'incitait de céder à la panique, c'était d'une difficulté incroyable... Il finit par rencontrer Hyde, sur le parking, assis par terre contre sa voiture. Ne le trouvant nulle part, Ken avait fini par songer à cette possibilité, et il avait vu juste.

_Je peux m'asseoir ? _Demanda-t-il avec prudence, ne sachant pas dans quel état d'esprit le chanteur était.

_Bien sûr, _répondit ce dernier d'une voix que l'accumulation de cigarettes avait rendu rauque.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Je crois que je ne suis pas celui dont il faut s'inquiéter, non ?_

_Sans doute, mais ça n'empêche pas. Etre sonné est normal. _

_Tu sais, _expliqua Hyde sur un ton si posé que Ken le trouva très fort, tout à coup... ou très bon comédien, _j'étais assis là, et tout ce que je pouvais penser, tu sais ce que c'était ?_

_Non, dis-moi._

_C'était que c'était dur pour moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? _Reprit-il en tournant la tête vers Ken. _Je savais que j'avais des défauts, mais je ne me pensais pas capable d'un égocentrisme pareil... Dur pour moi._

_Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est dur pour toi, bien sûr. Pour moi aussi, et pour Yukki. Sans parler de sa famille. C'est normal de penser ça. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ignores sa douleur. C'est juste que tu tiens à lui. Je suis comme toi._

Ken n'était pas persuadé d'être bien utile. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, aussi jusque que cela soit, cela ne réconforterait pas Hyde, il le savait. Mais il devait quand même le dire, parce que c'était vrai, et que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pourtant, il trouvait Hyde en « bon état », compte tenu des circonstances. En le voyant partir sans un mot un peu plus tôt, il s'était imaginé le retrouver en larmes, ou muré dans le silence... Mais pas ainsi. Quelque part, cela lui faisait même un peu peur. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs instants quand Hyde prit de nouveau la parole, une nouvelle cigarette au coin des lèvres :

_Il est réveillé ? _

_Non... Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il ne se passera rien de plus cette nuit._

_Je ne bougerai pas. _

_Moi non plus, _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, _je ne disais pas ça pour ça._

_Quand il se réveillera... _commença Hyde d'une voix tremblante, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. _Je n'ose même pas imaginer..._

_Ca va être dur. Mais il a des parents géniaux et deux sœurs qui l'adorent. Ils ne le laisseront pas tomber. _

_Et ? Ca le fera remarcher ? En quoi ça l'aidera ? _Rétorqua Hyde d'une voix dure que Ken ne lui connaissait pas.

_Hyde, ne sous-estime jamais l'importance de l'entourage. J'ai vu ma tante malade durant des mois avant de partir. Elle a tenu le coup très loin, grâce à toute notre famille. Bien sûr c'est différent... Mais tout ce que je dis, c'est que s'il y a bien un moment où on se doit tous d'être là à 100% avec lui, c'est maintenant._

_Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable... _conclut Hyde en faisant machinalement des ronds de fumée.

_Hyde..._

_Quoi ? _Fit-il brusquement. _Moi au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, même si je dois baisser dans ton estime en disant ça. Comment je peux aller le voir, sourire en lui disant que ça va aller ? « Etre là pour lui » ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourra ressentir, comment on pourra l'aider ? On n'est pas médecins !_

_Hyde..._

Ken savait bien que ce n'était pas après lui que Hyde criait. Mais cela lui fit mal, de le voir ainsi. C'était plus comme cela qu'il s'attendait à le retrouver... Les yeux plein de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser sortir, de la colère qu'il retenait à peine... Les mains du chanteur tremblait, alors qu'il écrasa son mégot son sa semelle. Il dû les serrer l'une contre l'autre pour les faire arrêter. Ken comprit alors que tout ce temps qu'il avait passé dehors, il s'empêchait justement de faire cela. De penser. De ressentir. De craquer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être désolé d'avoir été celui qui l'avait poussé à craquer un peu, ou bien s'en réjouir, car c'était une réaction plus seine que ce ton posé qu'il avait jusque là... De son côté, le chanteur réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Crier sur Ken sans raison, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Quel imbécile. Il avait passé des heures à se promettre d'aller bien, de rester fort... Et au bout de deux minutes, il craquait. Il passage rageusement une main sur ses yeux comme pour leur ordonner de rester secs.

_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Excuse-moi._

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je comprends._

_C'est juste... C'est trop fou tout ça. Je ne veux pas y penser. Parce que si je commence, je sais que je ne tiendrai pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... Ce n'est pas juste._

_Non, ce n'est pas juste, _admit Ken.

_De toutes les personnes que je connais, c'est celui qui mérite le plus d'être heureux. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ça._

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..._

Alors ils ne dirent plus rien. De toute façon, l'épuisement tant physiquement que moral les gagnait petit à petit... Sans cesse, les mêmes pensées revenaient : se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, se demander quand leur bassiste reviendrait à lui, se convaincre que ça irait... A force, tout ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens concret. C'est à peine si Hyde sentit que Ken, à un moment donné, l'aidait à monter dans sa voiture et à s'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il arriverait à fermer l'oeil de sitôt, mais les émotions eurent raison de sa résistance et le jour était levé quand il s'endormit ainsi, Ken assis sur le siège à l'avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir juste fermé les yeux quand il sentit une main secouer son bras frénétiquement. Hyde ouvrit les yeux, un peu dérouté de se trouver là.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que... Ken ?_

_Il est réveillé !_

_Et tu me laisses dormir ! _S'écria Hyde en se redressant si vite qu'il en eu le tournis.

_Je viens de l'apprendre, _expliqua Ken d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. _Il est avec ses parents et le médecin pour le moment. Je ne sais mêle pas si c'est possible de le voir si on n'est pas de la famille. J'ai couru pour te prévenir._

_C'est vrai... On ne pourra peut-être pas le voir immédiatement. _« Ca dépendra de son état », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_Bois ça. J'étais parti t'en chercher un, _fit Ken en lui tendant un café.

_Merci. _

Tetsu était donc conscient. Une vague de chaleur envahit le corps de Hyde, et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Ken, qui s'assit de nouveau dans la voiture. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Aucune importance, au fond... Tetsu s'était réveillé... Et le cauchemar commençait, pour lui, songea Hyde en réprimant un frisson. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas d'autres séquelles. Quand Ken lui avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé, Hyde avait eu instinctivement le réflexe de bondir jusqu'à la chambre, pour le voir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentit fléchir... Une fois là-bas, que ferait-il ? Que dirait-il ? Comment pourrait-il regarder Tetsu et garder son calme ? Il ne fallait pas paniquer, pas pleurer, surtout pas devant lui... Et Hyde ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire cela. C'était bien la première fois que Tetsu lui faisait presque peur. Qu'il n'osait le voir. Il voulait être présent pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment, ni s'il en était capable. C'était autre chose que d'écouter un ami parler de ses problèmes, autre chose que de débarquer chez lui à toute heure s'il n'allait pas bien... C'était une autre échelle, et Hyde n'avait jamais eu autant le vertige... il se demandait si Ken ressentait cela aussi où s'il savait déjà quoi faire. Et Yukki ? En parlant du loup, le voilà qui venait vers eux, l'air aussi fatigué et pâle que ses camarades :

_Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit aux médecins. Si tu n'es pas de la famille, c'est impossible, _bougonna-t-il.

_C'est normal, ça._

_Je sais, mais ça m'énerve. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, ça va me rendre fou._

_Il s'est réveillé, Yukki, _fit posément Ken._ Et je prends ça comme une première bonne nouvelle._

_Tu as raison, bien sûr... Oui... Vous devriez venir, _se ressaisit-il._ Ses parents auront peut-être besoin de soutien. Ils ne pourront pas lui parler longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut qu'il se repose._


End file.
